Bellatrix Lestrange Riddle
by cw.gymnast
Summary: Bellatrix aka Trixy  is the duaghter of the Dark Lord Voldemort and Bellatrix Lestrange. She is sent on a mission to find information on the cullens and report back to her father.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: I appreciate if you would review and tell me what i need to fix and what i should add ect. I am only going to put a disclaimer for this chapter and it will count for the whole story. I own nothing, J.K. Rolling and Stephanie Meyer owns all. Happy reading**

My name is Bellatrix Lestrange Riddle, also known as Trixy. I am the proud daughter of the most faithful death eater, Bellatrix Lestrange and the Dark Lord. I despise the order member and especially Harry Potter for trying to ruin our plans of a purer world. I am 15 years old and have always been home schooled. No one besides my fathers most faithful followers knows of me, but that will soon change with the upcoming plans.

"Ahh my daughter, how was your lesions today?" My father asked before starting the meeting in front of his most faithful.

"They were great! I created a new torture curse, its called intrinferno. It makes the person feel like their insides are on fire. Its quite a fun curse." I explained while taking my rightful place next to my father.

"I think I will try that curse on my next mission, if you don't mind dear." My mother told me with excitement. She always loves to try new torture curses.

"Now lets get down to business. I have carefully devised a plan to bring down Hogwarts. A double agent of mine has let me know of some valuable information. Dumbaldore has recently become allies with vampires called Cullens. It is my daughters job to get close to these Cullens, I here one of them doesn't yet have a mate, use that to your advantage."

"My lord once the mission is completed I would like first dibs on killing the vampire my fiancé will have to pretend to date. I cannot stand to have anyone think that they can have Trixy besides me." Draco told my father in a demanding voice.

I know Draco and I are young to be engaged but my father thought it would be wise to arrange my marriage. I am grateful for my father to pick Draco because he is perfect for me in every way. He comes from a respected pureblood family. I love him with my whole heart. We have both agreed that we are to young to have a physical relationship so we are waiting patiently for when the time is right.

My father let a smile cross his face. "Of course, Draco that would only be fair. Now Trixy, on this mission you will be posing as a muggle girl named Isabella Swan. Make sure to change your appearance and the blood smell can be changed with potions. It is your mission to find out their weakness, strengths, and what they fear most. Also find out if any of them would change sides. You have a year to complete this mission. Do you accept?"

I stood from my chair with an air of power around me. "It would be an honor to complete such a valuable mission, I accept."

"Good, good. Bellatrix, would you please take our daughter to her room and help her get ready? I will be there shortly."

I stood up along with my mother. All the other followers also stood and bowed to us before we left the room.

I then walked over to my fiancé and whispered in his ear. "Draco, please raise hell at Hogworts for me. I will write." I turned to face him and gave him a quick kiss before leaving.

My mother and I entered my room and were greeted with Isis my snake familiar. _Trixy, I want to come on your missssion with you. I can help you keep an extra eye on thingsss._

_I wasss planning on bringing you. Don't you worry Isis. I have never stayed anywhere without you. We are going to have to change your appearance because a Basilisk is not a muggle creature._

_Of course Trixy._ Isis bowed her head.

I have always had Isis since I could remember. The Basilisks eyes do not kill me or my father like they would do to any other person. It is because my father and I are the only heirs of Salazer Slitherin himself. Isis is the daughter of Athena, the Basilisk in the Chamber of Secretes. After the Potter boy killed Athena I had to sneak into Hogwarts and resurrect her. She was not happy about the Potter kid and wanted to kill him then but I managed to explain that we have a plan that will involve his death and that she is involved in it.

Turning to the mirror in my room I concentrated on changing my appearance. Being an anamegas and meatmorphas has its advantages. My once black hair is now a dull brown, my ice blue eyes are now a mud color, my body is shorter and my face is a little more filled in. I also liked around 17 or 18. Turning to my mother I asked, "What do you think?"

"You look like a disgusting muggle. I think that you forgot something." She said with a smirk on her face looking down to my left hand, were my wedding ring sat, and under the ring a small snake encircling my finger. It goes unnoticed with the ring on top of it. The small snake acts like the dark mark but the funny thing about it is that I was born with it. Father thinks it means that I have great power, which I do.

"Mother do I have to hide it? I asked in a whining tone. The mark let all who knew of me, remind them that I am the heir to the dark lord. It was a symbol of who I am.

"Yes Trixy, you can keep the ring as a necklace if you want. If anyone asks you then just tell them Renee gave it to you because she didn't want anything from that Charlie fellow gave her."

My father walked in then and stood next to my mother. "Great idea Bellatrix. Ahh Isis, I see you haven't been changed yet. Hmm I have the perfect idea." He then proceeded to do a spell on Isis, which turned her into a all black kitten. "You will still be able to talk in your natural language but when others are around I advise you to not say a word because the spell does not allow you to speak cat." My father explained.

_Thank you master. Even though I would eat these creatures at Hogwarts when I was first born, I am grateful I can accompany Trixy. _Isis started to clumsily walk toward me. _This will take some getting used to. _She told me in a irritated tone because she was not used to having four legs to walk on.

I picked her up and started petting her head, which caused her to purr. She was the most beautiful kitten I have ever seen. Her coat was pure black and her eyes were an ice blue just like my natural eyes.

My father scratched her ears. "I close black because most muggles think that if they cross paths with a black cat it will bring them bad luck." He explained with a laugh.

"Brilliant father but I think there is something missing." I conjured a green collar that had a snake engraved on it. It also had a tag that said Isis on it. _There now she is perfect._

_Very nice touch Trixy, I like it. _Isis said while trying to play with my hair with her paws.

"Well I have better go, I will transfigure Isis into a black owl when I need to send you messages." I told them both while embracing them into a hug. "Save me some mudbloods to torture when I get back." I then apperated with Isis and my trunk to my muggle home.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked up to Charlie's front door and knocked. _This shall be interesting, living with a muggle. He will be killed within a hour with the temper you have. _Isis hissed from my arm.

_I will only kill the muggle if my father tells me it is ok to do so. I do not want to risk failure of this mission. Now hush he is coming. _The door started opening.

Taking the opportunity I shoved past the muggle and into the house. "Legitimis" I pointed my wand at his head. I implanted false memories of me being his daughter, and how having me stay here has been planned for months. After ending the spell and pocketing my wand, Charlie finally came to and engulfed me in a hug.

"Bells, I am so glad you're here! I have been so excited for you to come. How was the plane and taxi ride? He asked in a fatherly tone.

I brought in my trunk and started towards the spare room I saw in his mind. He was so chipper and happy it made me want to hurl. "Both rides were great Charlie, Ill just get settled into my room if you don't mind." I refuse to call him dad because my true father already takes that name.

Scratching his head not knowing what to do, he grabbed his keys. "Ok Bells. I have to go down to the station for a few hours so just make yourself at home."

"Ok thanks!" I yelled from the top of the stairs. Upon entering the room that will be mine for a year I was surrounded by pinks and purples. I remembered in Charlie's mind that he has a daughter named Isabella but she lives with her mother. I glanced around the room in disgust. _This will not do, Isis. _Pulling out my wand I proceeded in redecorating the room in green black and silver, my favorite colors. Walking to the closet I cast quite a few spells making the closet a extra room. The extra room had all my dress robes, potion supplies, and dark arts books. I cast a spell so only a Passelmouth could enter the hidden room in the closet.

I looked down and realized that my dress robes will not let me fit into the muggle world. With a grunt I conjured some muggle clothes and hung them in the closet. Looking in the mirror I transfigured my robes into a pair of skinny jeans and a black racker back top with a green hoodie.

_So what do you think Isis? Like the room?_

_Yesss, its very you. I think I will explore the foressst, maybe hunt a bird or two. I will be back before you fall asssleep._ Isis said while hoping up to the open window then to a tree branch before going out of my sight.

"Bells I'm home, and with dinner!" Charlie yelled from downstairs.

Closing my Dark Arts book, The Ways of Torture, I got off my bed and walked downstairs. "Great my first muggle meal, how nice." I whispered to myself with sarcasm dripping all over my words.

Charlie sat down and started filling his plate with weird triangle shaped food. "Aren't you hungry Bella?" He looked at my with a questioning look.

I looked back towards the food then to Charlie. "No, I ate on the plane, but thank you."

"Oh. Well, while I was at the station I filled out your school papers. You will be starting your Junior year at Forks High tomorrow." He told me with joy on his face. It was repulsive how much he smiled.

Standing up from the table and heading towards my room I told him, "Sounds great Charlie! I better rest up for my first day at school then. Night."

In my room I transfigured some mice and used the cruciatis curse on them to take out my frustration from acting like the nice daughter I need to be. Hearing a sound from my window I banished the mice and turned my head to see Isis climbing my window with a dead bird in her mouth.

_Why can't you just eat cat food like a normal cat? I don't want feathers all over my bed._

Isis looked at me then proceeded to jump on my bed with the damn bird. _The cat food is grossss and I prefer animalsss, sseeing as I have alwayss eaten them. Don't worry about the featherss Trixy, I am a clean eater. _

Standing up from my desk, I started to lay out everything I will need for muggle school. I found out that the idiots don't use quills, ink, ok parchment so I had to transfigure them into what the muggles call pencils, pens, and paper.

Sliding under the covers of my bed I set an awaking spell on myself to I wouldn't over sleep and be late to school. _Goodnight Isis._

_Goodnight Trixy. _Isis hissed from the other side of the bed.

"Hello, I'm Isabella Swan. I need to pickup my class schedule." I told the lady behind the deck.

"Oh yes, Isabella. Let me get your paperwork." She stood from her desk and spilled her drink in the process. Muggles are a incompetent race, I thought to myself.

"There you go," she said while handing me my schedule and another paper. "make sure you have all your teachers sign that and turn it in at the end of the day."

I walked out without another glance at the women. I glanced down at my schedule and noticed I had English first. Maybe ill have a class with one of the Cullens.

Walking into the English class, I gave the slip to the teacher and he sent me to sit by a girl called Alice. I looked around the room and noticed that the only seat available was by non other but a Cullen.

"Hi I'm Alice, you must be Isabella." She said in a chipper voice and a smile on her face.

"Yea. I noticed your clothes. You look to be a very fashionable person. I was wondering if you would like to accompany me to go shopping. I need some winter clothes but I'm not sure of the style around here." I asked and immediately her face brightened up with excitement.

"I would love to! Shopping is my favorite hobby. How about this weekend? I can pick you up." She asked with a hopeful expression on her face.

"Yea sounds good." I turned back to the front of the room and zoned out. Muggle classed are so mundane a seven-year-old witch could ace this class without even trying.

I was walking with a girl named Jessica, to lunch. I met her in one of my classes and she has not shut up since. If I weren't undercover she would have already been killed along with the rest of this school. We walked by the Cullen table and I said hi to Alice. Jessica looked at me like i committed treason.

"The Cullens don't talk to anyone besides their family. They think they are better then us or something, especially that Edward kid." She expressed with anger in her tone. I wonder when he turned her down for a date.

While I sat down I did a silent-wand less spell that increased my hearing. I was interested in what the Cullens thought of me. I couldn't have them hate me, that would ruin the mission.

"Who does she think she is, just walking by and saying hi like we are her best friends!" A blond exclaimed with anger.

"Rosalie, she is actually really nice. She asked me to go shopping with her this weekend. You should give her a chance." Alice pleaded with Rosalie. Then in a lower quicker voice she whispered, "I am tired of going to each school and not making friends. I want Bella to be my friend, even if it will only be for a little while."

"As long as she doesn't find out anything I don't see what the problem is. What do you look into her future Alice? A blond male next to her asked.

So Alice is able to see the future. Interesting. I made sure my mental shields were up before she had a blank look on her face. I'll have to thank father for teaching me the art of legilimency and Occlumency.

"Thats strange. I can't see anything. Does that mean she is going to die since I cant see her future?" Alice asked in a panicked voice.

"I can't feel anything from her either. Its like she has no emotions at all." The blond named Jasper explained to his family. I read all of the Cullen's minds to find out their names.

The one known as Edward said in an irritated voice, "I can't hear her thoughts either. This might be a problem. I think we need to go see Carlisle."

"Maybe she's like Alice. We read in her medical file that she was in the asylum because she would see glimpses of the future. Once Alice was changed she could control her visions and they were much more clear. Do you think her power is a shield?" The one named Emmett asked.

"That is a good possibility Em. Maybe we should befriend her, see if her power grows." Japser suggested.

"Are you kidding me? She is a worthless human! Don't you realize that by letting her get to know us you guys are putting this family at risk? Rosalie said very angry.

"Rose she wont find out, we will be very careful." Jasper tried to calm her, which didn't work very well.

"Fine whatever. Do what u guys want to do but I will not be welcoming." Rosalie said in a stubborn voice.

"Great! I am going to invite her over then." Alice told her family while getting up from the table and walking toward me.

I canceled the spell and turned around to throw my try of barely eaten muggle food away. I acted surprised to see Alice coming toward me.

"Hi Bella. I was wondering if you would want to come over to my house today and do homework together."

"I would love to but I still have a lot of unpacking to do." I lied. "How about tomorrow?"

Her face fell a little but then picked back up into her normal daft self. "Sure that would work. I'll see you tomorrow then." Alice then turned and skipped back to her table.

Later that day I summarized all I knew about the Cullen's powers into a letter to my father.

_Isis come here. I have a letter for you to deliver to father. _I transfigured her into a black owl and tied the letter to her leg. _Get this to him as soon as you can and don't make any stops._

_Yes yess. I know how to deliver a letter Trixy. _She gave me a nod and flew out of my room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author note: Hey every one i jusy wanted to thank you for reviewing and adding this to your story alerts. If you have any suggestions please feel free to let me know.**

I walked up to the Cullen Mansion with Alice by my side and my book bag on my shoulder. When we entered the house I was greeted by everyone of the cullens. Rosalie was off to the side with a pissed off expression on her face. Mr. and Mrs. Cullen greeted me and told me that I am always welcome here. I smiled and thanked them.

"Come on Bella! Lets hurry and go do our homework so we can hang out." Alice said while dragging me up the stairs. We entered an elegant room that I had to admit her room was stylish, but just not my taste. There was way too much pink and not enough black. We both spread out our books and started working. Witches and wizards are required to already know this level of science, math, and language before age 11 so I managed to finish all my work in 30 minutes. Alice finished hers at the same time, even though I know she could have done it in less then a minute.

"So Bella, your from Phoenix Arizona, right?" She asked not really needing an answer. "What is it like there? Did you have a boyfriend?" She drilled me. Some people just don't know how to mind their own business.

It's a good thing I did my research on where the muggle Isabella lived. "It is very hot, but that just makes good swimming weather. To answer your second question no, I have never had a boyfriend. All the men were too self centered for my taste." I told her while subconsciously playing with the ring Draco gave me, which is now on a necklace. Alice noticed it and gasped.

"Where did you get a ring like that? It looks like a engagement ring."

I answered her. "That is because it is an engagement ring. It belonged to Renee but she didn't want it because Charlie gave it to her. So she thought that I would like to have it."

Draco and I were walking in the Riddle garden behind my house. We both just turned 15 and have been dating since we were 14. I have known Draco all my life, and he has known me all his life. We found our way to the middle of the garden. He took both of my hands and turned me so that I was facing him. "Trixy, I love you with all my heart and magic. Your father has given us his blessing to do this and only this for the time being." He said while getting down on one knee. "Bellatrix Lestrange Riddle, I promise to love you for the rest of our lives. Will you do the honor of marring me?" I of course said yes. Father let us get engaged but made is very clear we are not to marry or engage in anything past kissing until we are 17 which is the age a wizard is declared an adult. Father was glad that even though it was an arranged marriage Draco and I loved each other.

"That was sweet of your mom to do that." She said in a friendly voice, bringing me out of past memories.

The whole Cullen family is so bloody annoying, I just want to kill them all and return to my fathers side. I want to continue ruling the wizarding world and kill everyone with impure blood. I want to…

"Hey Bella?"

"Huh?"

"Are you interested in video games I think Emmett would like the new competition. We could team up on him." Alice suggested.

"I have never played a video game before, I wouldn't know what to do." I told her truthfully. I heard someone yell downstairs and guessed it was Emmett. "My family never liked to waste time on mindless things."

"Well I am going to just have to teach you then!" Alice exclaimed while taking my arm and walking to the living room.

Two months went by and nothing new has yet happened. I go over to the Cullen house almost everyday to hang out with Alice, who is very lucky I haven't killed her. She now considers me her best friend. Edward who I find looks at me almost 24-7 when I am with them, might have a crush on me. If he does that will be beneficial to the mission but Draco wont like it.

I was walking down the stairs of the Cullen house, when a idea hit me. I glanced to Edward then continued to the next step only to purposely miss it and start falling backwards. I braced myself for the impact, unsure if the vampires would catch me or not. I felt a pair of stone hard arms envelope around me. Looking up I noticed it was Edward. Figures. I decided to play my part of the daft muggle girl.

"H- how did you do that! You were sitting in the living room. I saw you! Its like you have super speed." I accused Edward.

"I uh.. I." Edward stammered.

"Son I think we should tell her, after all she is different from all the other humans." Carlisle suggested to his son.

"Tell me what? What do you mean I am different? Is there something wrong with me?" I asked with nervousness in my voice. I am getting better at this acting thing.

We all sat in the living room. To my disgust Edward sat next to me. I leaned against him to act like I liked him, which seemed to work. He had this stupid crooked smile on his face.

"Ok this may come as a shock to you but we are vampires. We don't drink human blood, only animal blood so you don't have to worry." Carlisle kept going on and on about what I already knew. I decided that now is the perfect time to invade their minds. I learned about their greatest fear, the Volturi. I had to hide my smirk because father just made an alliance with them. What really surprised me was that there are shape shifters on the reservation. I will have to be careful around them.

"So we move around to a different city after a few years to avoid suspicion." Carlisle concluded his speech.

"Wow. I wasn't suspecting that. Don't worry though, I will keep your secrete safe. (Safe with my father that is). I still consider you guys to be my second family, no matter what you are." I said while grabbing hold of Edwards hand. Ewww. I hate Edward, I hate Alice, I hate this whole bloody family.

They all looked at me like I had two heads. "How can you accept us when you know what we are?" Alice asked. "How are you taking this so well?"

I gave a sweet smile to the Cullens. "I have learned that open-mindedness is the best way to go about things. I have known you guys long enough to understand that all of you are kind, selfless people. I look up to you guys because of all of your contributions to the world." That seemed to please them. They will believe anything I say, this is great.

The months went by and Edward and I are officially an item now. He is so possessive and protective that I cant go anywhere without him knowing. If he really knew who I was, he would be kneeling at my feet or dead.

I was in my room reading a potions book that looked like Withering heights when Edward came into my room.

"Hey Bella. I thought we could hang out here for the day." He told me while sitting on my bed with me. Isis didn't like him or any of the Cullens so its no surprise she tried to claw out his eyes.

"Isis! No!" I grabbed her off of Edward and set her on the floor. "Im sorry I don't know why she does that." I will have to thank her later tonight.

"Its ok, she cant hurt me anyway. Why does her collar have a snake on it? He asked in a disgusted tone. No doubt he probably hated snakes. He always tries to get me to redecorate my room. He says that it's too dark and gloomy. Well I don't bloody hell care what he thinks.

Coming up with a quick lie, "My uncle gave me the collar before I left Arizona. He was a hugs snake fan. Even had a few as pets."

He stared at me with wide eyes. "He had snakes as pets! Bella, they are the most disgusting creature ever to live on the earth! I cant believe he would risk your safety with stupid snakes. I will get Isis a new collar tomorrow."

I was beyond pissed. How dare he disrespect me by saying snakes don't even belong on the earth. I had to take deep breaths before I spoke to him. I could feel my eyes changing to red so I closed my eyes and acted like I had a headache. I am so close to finding out all the information I needed. Risking my cover is not an option this far into the mission. He put an arm around my waist.

"Bella? Are you ok?" He asked with concern. Bella, Bells, Bell, the Cullens are the reason I now hate those nicknames.

Once my eyes were back to their mud color I raised my head up to Edward. God he was ugly for a vampire. "Im good, just have a little headache. I think some water will help." Before I could blink he left my room and came back with a glass of water in his hand. "Thank you Edward. I have actually taken a liking to the collar so if you don't mind I would like to keep it." I said as sweetly as I could.

"Sure that's fine. It was only a suggestion after all." He started to play with my hair. Leaning closer to me he placed his hand on my cheek. "Bella." He breathed. "You have no idea how much you mean to me. All I want to do is make you happy." If he wants to make me happy, he's doing a horrible job. He started leaning closer, and closer, until oh god, he kissed me. Ok Trixy act like you want this. I got it! Just picture Draco!

By imagining I was kissing Draco and not the idiot in front of me, I was able to make the kiss seem meaningful to Edward. Draco is such a better kisser. He slowly pulled away gazing into my eyes. "I love you Bella Swan." Well if the real Bella Swan were here I bet she would be ecstatic.

I looked back at him and replied in a most convincing voice that made me want to hurl, "I love you too Edward."


	4. Chapter 4

The months went by without change until a brown owl graced the Cullen residence. I knew that by the looks of the owl that it was a Hogwarts school owl. I smirked to myself. Carlisle notice the owl then quickly glanced back at me. I knew he didn't want to risk me finding out any information on the wizerding world. They thought I would be in danger if I knew about the wizerding world. I took this as my chance and got up off the couch. "I am going to make myself a sandwhich. Give me five minutes." I spoke to everyone in general while walking to the kitchen. I knew they would take this chance to read the letter. I of course took advantage of this and invaded their minds so I could also read the letter.

**The Cullen family,**

**My dear friends, it has been a long time. I have recently been informed that Voldemort is back in complete power. I fear Hogwarts is in danger along with all of the students. My teaching staff and I are putting up extra wards around the school but we feel that is not enough. I hate to ask this of you on such short notice. Would your family be interested in helping protect Hogwarts and its students? Esme and Carlisle would be professors of course and your children will be students. Being as vampires are unable to produce magic, I cannot grant any of you a wand. There are many subjects that Hogwarts offers that don't require a wand. We could greatly use the extra protection. With your help Hogwarts will be safe again.**

**Albus D.**

**Ps: the owl will wait for a response**

I smirked at myself. This is exactly the information I needed. I cast a hearing spell on my self so I could hear their responses.

"I have heard that most of the wizerding world is in fear that Voldemort will finally take over. By helping to protect Hogwarts we would be saving the lives of thousands of students. We should let Bella know about this and see if she would want to come. Albus did say that there are classes that don't require magic, so Bella can come with us." Carlisle was pacing the floor.

"NO! I will not put her in that kind of danger. You know as well as I do that by bringing her into the wizerding world she will be a target because she is a muggle. I love her so much. I just couldn't bear to see her hurt. By going to Hogwarts I know we will be saving thousands of lives but we will have to leave Bella. I only hope she can take me back once this war is over. By leaving her we will be protecting her from danger. It's the only way." Edward held his head in his hands dreading having to tell Bella that him and his family were leaving without her.

"I think Edward is right. This is our chance to save so many lives. We must go." Alice placed a soft hand on her bother. "It is for the best, Edward. She will get through this."

"Well then. We have reached a agreement." Carlisle looked around the room to everyone nodding their heads in agreement. "Very well. I will write a letter back to Albus telling him we accept. We need to pack right away, seeing as the school year is going to start in a week and we need to get accustomed to the school we are going to protect."

I figured now was as good a time to walk back to the living room with my sandwich in hand. I was beyond happy. My mission is finally commin to a close and I can go back to father. Looking around the room I noticed no one would look me in the eye. Good. That is how it should be.

Two days later Edward and I were walking to the forest. I knew what was to come and couldn't help but smirk.

Turning me to face him Edward looked me straight in the eyes. "Bella we are leaving. Its time for my family and I to go. We are starting to draw suspicion because we don't age." I could tell he was trying to mask his sadness of leaving me bout I couldn't care less.

I decided to play my part as Isabella. "Great ok, let me go pack my things." Like I would want to go anywhere with him.

"No you aren't coming with us. We don't want you to come. You are not apart of this family and never were. We only let you in our house because we felt sorry for you. I never loved you Bella." I could see the pain in his eyes by telling me those lies. I couldn't care less what he said to me as long as I could finish my mission.

I just couldn't hold back the true me any longer. "AHAHA! Did you really think I loved YOU? You are the most condescending, possessive, bloody bitch that I have ever known. Its about time you and your fucking family left!" I could see the hurt and sadness dripping from his every pore. I turned around and started walking back to my muggle house but a hand on my shoulder stopped me.

"Bella you don't mean all of that. Please don't be angry." He pleaded with me.

"Goodbye Edward." With that said I continued walking back to my room to pack.

_Isis! It is done. The mission is complete. We must pack and return to father. _I told her while magically packing everything in my trunk. I left the muggle clothes in the closet. Never will understand why they wear such repulsive clothes.

I made my way downstairs with my trunk levating behind me and Isis in my arms. Charlie saw me and got a worried expression on his face.

"Bella where are you going? Why are you dressed like that?" He asked with worry.

I ignored him and push him aside. Walking out in the middle of the street I pulled out my wand and pointed it to the sky. "Obliverate!" There, that should take care of all the muggles. They wont even remember the name Isabella Swan. It's a shame the spell wont work on vampires. Their damn memories are etched in stone making it impossible to erase a vampires mind. Oh well. I wont worry about it seeing as they never saw who I really am. With that done I grabbed my trunk and apperated to my home.


End file.
